What you didn't know
by the-darker-side-of-things
Summary: The meeting between Sasuke and team Yamato didn't go as expected. When its all over Sai and Sakura are forced to leave without half of their team. This is a YAOI! Don't like...go watch gay stuff and start liking it! :3 Naruoro/Oronaru XD have fun reading XD


**I'm not sure what I was thinking when I began to write this…..**

**Disclaimer**

**I cannot be held responsible for any metal scarring that may occur due to this fanfiction, you have been warned!**

**Also (this makes me cry every time) I do not own Naruto!**

**(F.Y.I I changed the scene where Sasuke met team Yamato) XD**

**Hope you enjoy the fanfic you sick fucks :3 lol jk**

"Sasuke, please come back!"

"We miss you!"

"Team 7 isn't the same without you!"

Sasuke let a smirk grace his face. "You really think that I'm going to go back with you?"

Everyone below him shifted their weight awkwardly. Actually none of them really thought that they were going to bring Sasuke back today. The plan was to knock some sense into the stupid bastard and destroy Orochimaru's hide out on the way. Which they were doing a pretty good job of considering they just blew a huge hole through the roof.

"Yes, even if we have to bring you back in pieces." Sakura shouted, her fists shaking at her side.

The raven haired teen glared down at Sakura as she spoke. He never liked her, her voice was loud and annoying plus she was always clinging on to him in the most annoying way.

"Heh, how amusing, but isn't that Naruto's line"

As soon as he finished his sentence he practically appeared down in front of Naruto, no one even saw him move. He quietly landed, swinging one arm across the blonde's neck and whispering in his ear, only loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Saying you would bring me back even if you had to break every bone in my body? but look how that turned out…now the only reason you are here is because I let you live." He brought his mouth closer to the others ear. "On a whim."

He reached back and grabbed a hold of the hilt of his sword and began to slowly slide it out of its Hollister. Painfully slow he moved the sword through the air in a large C till the point was aimed at Naruto's back.

Without anyone noticing the blondes shocked expression turned into one of amusement. A little sparkled danced around in his eyes, clearly showing he was pleased. A low chuckled passed through his lips as he spotted someone standing on the ledge where Sasuke was before.

"Now Sasuke, don't be killing Naru-chan."

Sasuke's eye's narrowed in confusion. "What?"

Everyone quickly turned their eyes towards the man standing on the overhang.

"Orochimaru-sama wouldn't like that."

The raven pulled the sword away from his 'best friends' back and turned to face the silver haired man. Uchiha glare at its scariest.

"Why would he care, Kabuto?"

The man seemed unaffected by the daggers being glared at him, and the dangers that lie with the glare.

Kabuto just laughed whole heartedly. "Oh Sasuke there are a lot of things you don't know."

"What don't I know!?" He turned back to Naruto, slicing his sword through the air till the tip rested ever so gently under the blondes chin. Naruto didn't even flinch. "He wouldn't care if I killed this dobe right here and now." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

The silver haired missing-nin rolled his eyes. "As I said before, there are a lot of things you don't know."

"Why would he care? Tell me why, if I killed him it would matter to Orochimaru in any way?"

"Why don't you ask him?" He said pointing to Naruto, who had his eyes firmly locked onto the hilt of Sasuke's sword, where the ravens hand was grasping the metal firmly.

"Naruto what is he talking about?" A female voice spoke up. Finally someone else decided to say something.

Naruto let his eye's trail their way up Sasuke's arm, to his chest and met his eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes took a dark turn when a small upturn of his lips showed off his elongated canines, turning his face into a vicious smirk with equally deadly eyes.

Slowly he turned towards the voices owner. "Well, I didn't plan for this to happen." He brought his hand up to the blade and with his index and thumb pinched the blade between his fingers and moved the tip away from his neck. Sasuke just kind of let it happen.

Yamato began to take a step forward before an out stretched arm stopped him. He looked to Sai, who just shook his head and dropped his arm.

"I didn't even have a chance to prepare a speech!" Naruto sighed in exaggerated exasperation.

"Your acting is still as bad as ever!" Kabuto shouted from the ledge.

"Shut up, I meant to say it like that!" The silver haired man just gave him 'that' look. "It's called exaggeration, ever heard of it?"

"Of course I know what exaggeration is, I'm not stupid."

"Whatever, I don't need to listen to you insult my AMAZING acting skills." Naruto looked around the clearing, eyeing everyone. He saw their faces. Yamato looked concerned; Sai looked like….well Sai, Sakura looked betrayed and confused and Sasuke looked frustrated, annoyed and confused all at once. Once he was done sweeping the area he let his eyes fall back on Kabuto. "So where is the snake bastard, don't tell me he is at another base or something, he knew I was coming."

"Don't let him hear you call him that and no, he is here."

"Then where the hell is he? He can't possibly sleep through all of this?"

"Your right I can't possibly sleep especially when I know you are coming."

Everyone's (besides Naruto and Kabuto who were still glaring at each other) head quickly turned towards one of the blown up tunnels. There at the entrance leaning against the wall with one hip cocked was none other than Orochimaru. He was wearing is usual brown robe thing with the thick purple rope tied around his waist.

Yamato drew out his Kunai and got into a fighting stance. Sakura and Sai followed there sensei and pulled out their own kunai.

"Now now, don't be like that, I have no intention of hurting any of you." The sannin pushed himself off the wall and began to make his way to the group. They all tensed as Orochimaru came closer and closer till he stood directly behind Naruto, who was faced the opposite direction.

Slowly the snake wrapped his arms around the waist of the body in front of him. The younger male gave a slight shutter when he felt arms around his mid-section. Naruto leaned back slightly so that his body was flush against his lovers.

"How's my little spy doing?" Orochimaru's voice was low and seductive, making his knees go weak and causing him to lean further into the others touch. The raven moaned quietly at the contact. "Mmm, I've missed having you in my arms."

"Naruto what is going on?" Sakura was the one to speak again.

Orochimaru gave the girl a funny look before realization crossed his face. "So you haven't told them yet?"

The blonde just snorted. "Didn't get a chance ta yet."

"Tell us what? That you're a traitor?" Yamato looked absolutely furious though the glittering in his eyes spoke of the sadness he felt. The person he thought of as a little brother turned his back on him, on everyone. The jounin chewed the inside of his lip. This is why he doesn't get attached, things like this always happen.

Naruto now felt a little guilty. He had grown genuinely close to his new sensei over the period of time they spent together. The jinjuriki looked up to the man as an older brother, coming to him if he ever had a problem to talk about or if he just wanted to hang out. If he had to choose one thing to miss about Konoha it would be his sensei's, Iruka and Yamato. Even the old perverts, kakashi and Jairaya. He had some good times with them and he would never forget it.

He shook his head of all those thoughts. _'No time to think about that now.' _With a deep intake of breath he began. "I am not a traitor." Yamato seemed to sigh in relief. "I was never a part of the village in the first place." All hope that Yamato felt right then deflated like a popped balloon and he slowly crumpled to the ground. Naruto bit his bottom lip, now he felt really bad.

"He was working for me." Orochimaru seemed proud to announce that.

"Bu-but – " "How long have you been working with Orochimaru?" Sai cut Sakura off.

Naruto screwed up his face a bit. "umm maybe since I was 8 or 9?"

Sai seemed satisfied with that answer but Sasuke wasn't. "You were working for him even before you entered the academy, how did you meet up with him without being caught?"

"It actually wasn't that hard." His hand found Orochimaru's and their fingers linked together. This action internally killed Yamato a little bit more. "No one really noticed when the demon child went missing and even if someone did go out of their way to find me all they would have met is a shadow clone anyways."

Sakura stood there like she was just slapped. _'No no no no no! Orochimaru was taking another team mate away from her.' _"So you are telling us that this entire time you were just on a mission."

Naruto thought about his answer for a minute before replying. "Yep."

The strawberry blonde just broke out into tears and joined Yamato on the floor. Crying into his shoulder she stifled her cries.

Ok Naruto didn't feel bad for her, she was always a bitch. Nuff said. But seeing Yamato on the cold stone floor deduced to what looked like a squished tomato, made Naruto's chest tighten a little bit. He continued to chew his lower lip until it bled.

The blonde started to squirm in his lovers grasp. The sannin noticed and loosened his hold a little bit so that the younger male could turn around, but still be in his arms. When he looked into blue eyes he saw a hint of sadness and a little bit of mischievousness. Orochimaru inwardly groaned his little blonde had thought of something and it was going to be troublesome.

Resting his head on Orochi's shoulder he quietly whispered something into his ear.

Everyone was watching even Yamato who was attempting to wipe tear stains from his face.

"I see what you're getting at Naru-chan but I'm not sure what the outcome of that would be."

He just got a shrug and a "Can't hurt to ask."

Orochimaru just snickered in his Orochimaru way and bided everyone a fair well. "See you later foxy-Chan" A growl was heard. "Team Yamato, Kabuto and I'll talk to you later Sasuke-kun, you know where to find me." With that Orochimaru left.

An awkward silence fell upon them all, everyone staring at the newly announced missing-nin, hoping for more answers to their questions.

"Stop starring at meeeeee!" He whined covering his eyes with his hands.

"Naruto, shut up."

"No you shut up Kabuto."

"Hehehe."

"Stupid ass hat!"

"Ouch that hurt my feelings."

"…..Die."

"Well than I better leave as well."

Now it was just Naruto, Sasuke and their old team left in the destroyed hallway.

Quietly under his breath Naruto cussed out the man out.

"Naruto." A sniffle "Are you going to go with them?"

Naruto looked down at Yamato. "Ya, but not right now."

"Going to finish us off?!" Sakura shouted.

He smirked. "No no don't worry none of you will be injured, but I want to talk to Yamato sensei one last time." Silence "In. private."

Naruto paced over to his now former sensei and held out his hand. Everyone's eyes followed his every move, 2 of them were ready to jump into action if needed. Hesitantly the hand was accepted and the brunette was pulled to his feet. He still trusted Naruto, he would always trust his little brother. Once he was standing Naruto placed one hand in the dip of Yamato's back, feeling his nervousness he gently lead him into one of the tunnels, away from prying eyes and ears.

A couple minutes later Naruto returned, without Yamato. And as soon as everyone noticed Yamato wasn't following him all hell broke loose from Sakura's face.

"Where's Captain Yamato?!" Nothing. "You killed him didn't you!?" Still nothing. "You monster!"

That's. It.

"Let's get something straight here you little bitch!" He had enough of the banshee opening up her face and claiming that he had killed his nii-san. "I told you I wouldn't hurt any of you and I will stand by that no matter how much I want to punch you in the face." Sakura sat gaping like a fish.

Sai coughed a little bit catching Naruto's attention. "So where is Yamato?"

Naruto calmed down a bit. "He is in the base somewhere, I don't exactly know where right now."

"Why is he in there?"

"Ah Sasuke so you do speak!" A glare was sent his way. "Aww don't be like that were comrades now right?"…. "Ah whatever anyways he's going to go talk to Orochimaru, I offered him something he can't turn down."

"What did you offer him? Power? Strength? Revenge?" Sasuke was scowling he really didn't like this.

"My dear _Sasuke-kun, _**that** is none of your business, and he's not like you he wouldn't abandon the people he loves for power anyways." He turned to Sai and Sakura. "So now I must ask you 2 to leave without me and Captain Yamato."

"No we Wo-"

He growled. "You don't have a choice in this! You. Are. Leaving. Now."

The killing intent radiating off of him would be enough to kill a small animal. Sakura began to crawl backwards until she bumped up against Sai's legs making him stumble back.

"Sakura let's go." Sai bent down and helped Sakura to her feet.

Sparing their ex-team mate a finale glance they jumped out of the crator and ran away. Back to Konoha. Without half of their team.

"Soooooooooooo how are we going to fix this hole? Cuz damn this is a big hole." The blonde giggled at his own dirty joke and began to head into one of the broken tunnels. "Snake bastard where the FUCK are you!"

Sasuke had to stand there for a moment for his mind to finish possessing what just happened.

**-5 months later-**

"Sasuke have you seen Tenzo around?"

Sasuke didn't even look up from his book and just pointed down the hall from the living room.

"Ok thanks talk to ya later duck ass."

"Hn."

Scenarios like this were quiet common around Orochimaru's base ever since Naruto and Tenzo's arrival. (Tenzo started using his real name a couple weeks after he came). It took a while for Sasuke and the rest to get used to them being there but now everything has settled down and was back to normal. Well as normal as you can get here.

"Tenzo you better be in here or I swear to god I when I find you I will rip your balls off!" The blonde stomped down the hall and towards the brunettes room. Once reaching the large wooden door, he reached for the nob and yanked open the door like he was being chased by a horde of zombies and this room was the only safe place. Once that door was open he totally regretted it.

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD, LOCK YOUR DOOR!"

Oh and Tenzo and Kabuto had gotten together as well. This also isn't the first time Naruto and many others had the displeasure of walking in on the two going at it like rabbits.

"Well next time knock, I thought you learnt your lesson last time Naru-chan." Kabuto purred.

"No no no don't say my name when my nii-san's dick is shoved up your ass."

Kabuto just chuckled and moved his hips a little bit, earning a low groan from the body above him.

"You know what FUCK this mission I'm staying here and I'm going to go clean out my eyes and ear's with bleach, see you later rabbits." And then he left running down the hallway screaming like a little girl towards his and Orochimaru's room which was on the other side of the base. He screamed, the WHOLE way there.

Inside the room said snake sannin was drying his hair off and quietly humming to himself. He normally didn't like peace and quiet but right now he was really enjoying it, but he knew it wouldn't last long because whenever he was enjoying something a blonde something always interrupted him.

And he was right cuz he the blonde something screaming from four hallways away.

"Kukuku He saw Tenzo and Kabuto at it again. Jeeze that boy never learns." He mulled to himself.

And as soon as he heard him he was there. Hugging onto Orochimaru's waist, crying a river. "Oro give me the bleach where is the bleach I NEED it!"

"Now now calm down, what happened Naru-chan?"

"They need to lock their door!"

"Aww poor you, but you know what? Bleach won't help you erase those memories but I know what can."

Naruto raised an eye brow and smirked. He liked that tone of voice.

Slowly Orochimaru back stepped until his knees hit the bed, he tried to turn them both around so that Naruto's back would land on the bed but that was not happening. The blonde noticed what his lover was doing and instead of letting himself be pulled down he used both of his hands and planted them on Orochi's shoulders and pushed.

When he landed on the bed Naruto took the chance to crawl over him and lock their lips into a heated French kiss. And their French kisses where messy. Orochimaru's long tongue practically made him gag every time.

Slowly Naruto began to grind there clothed erections together. The raven hissed when he felt the blonde begin to move, the friction between them was not enough. He needed more.

With one hand he sensually moved it along the underside of Naruto's stomach until he reached the hem of his black cargo pants. He teasingly pulled at the pants. But it didn't last long, Naruto had grabbed his wondering hand and pinned it above his head along with the other one. Which he didn't know was being held.

Once Naruto pulled away from the kiss he moved his mouth to latch on to the others neck.

Orochimaru could feel his smug smirk on his neck.

"So what do you plan to do with me now that you have me? Going to ride me?" He felt the head shake and warm breath on his neck.

"Not even close to what I had in mind."

After that Orochimaru didn't even know what was happening. He felt hands all over his body and soon all his cloths were gone and so were Naruto's.

"I want you to spread your legs." A growl rumbled through the blondes mouth as he kissed and licked his was from his neck to his chest, where he paused for a couple seconds to tease a perked nipple before moving down to the pale stomach.

Naruto settled down between the 2 pale thighs and continued his exploration from there. He used one figure to enter the pale puckered entrance while he lapped at the pre cum dripping from the end of his lover's dick.

When a second finger was added the sannin couldn't help the gasp that made its way pasted his lips. The smile of the blondes lips could not be considered anything other than sinister.

He didn't even wait for Orochimaru to adjust he just pushed a third finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Ok Naruto is a bit of (He **IS**) a sadist. He enjoyed inflicting pain on others but it also turned him on greatly. Though in turn he also liked being treated incredibly ruff. So he technically is a Masochist. But his kind of ruff is what most people would call torcher. Not many people could probably handle his little fetishes but Orochimaru had no problem with this, in fact he probably enjoys it more than Naruto does.

While Orochi was getting used to three fingers Naruto busied himself with playing around with the sannin's balls.

Orochimaru inhaled deeply. "You're going to slow just do it!" He bit out.

The blonde chuckled and rubbed his face on the pale stomach below him. "My, my so impatient."

"Your becoming more and more like me everyday."

"That's a bad thing?" He nipped and the soft skin making his lover shiver.

"I never said that."

"Good or I would have to punish you."

"Aww what would I have missed?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do to you anyways."

Nothing more was said because Naruto leaned up and kissed the other. It was a quick chase kiss letting them know that neither of them was to talk any more. When he pulled away he also removed his fingers. Positioning himself at his entrance he began to slowly push himself in, past the tight ring of muscles and hitting his prostate right of the bat.

Orochimaru curled his toes and bent inwards, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He screamed and mewled (ya he mewls) in ecstasy as Naruto began to move in and out of him. The pace in which his hips moved became quicker and more erratic.

"Ah ah ah Naruto!"

"Stop, making thous sounds you're going to make me cum."

"Then cum!"

And he did at the same time Orochimaru had come all over his chest and stomach. Still inside of him the young male collapsed on the other, breathing heavily.

Naruto leaned forward and rotated his hips. "So you ready for-"

The door opened "Orochimaru-sama I'm bored is there a mis..s..ion…. **WHAT THE FUCK**!"

And there went their arousal…..

"Sasuke!"

"What do you want Suigetsu?" He glanced up at his 'teammate'. He took notice that he was paler than usual.

"Di-di did y-you know that Naru-naru-"

"That Naruto and Orochimaru are fucking….ya I know, you didn't?"

"NO!"… "When did that happen?"

"Apparently a long time ago."

"Naruto was on top!"

Sasuke gave him a 'What the FUCK face'. "Why did you tell me that?"

"I don't know I always that the blonde was the bottom."

"Suigetsu."

"Ya?"

Shut up."

**The ending sucked ass!**

**I really wasn't sure what I was writing near the end and I'm sorry for my bad lemon… I couldn't write a good one even if my life depended on it.**

**So I hope you didn't die half way through this oneshot….**

**:D**

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
